Inevitable
by MoxyRoxy
Summary: Scarlett Winters gets a job at WWE as a reporter thanks to her best friend Seth Rollins. She just wants to succeed at her job and make up for the lost time with her best friend. But what happens when Dean Ambrose takes an interest in her? Will she resist, or fall for the 'Lunatic Fringe? (Kayfabe, Dean Ambrose/OC)
1. chapter 1

**I don't own anything aside from the plot and the OC's**

My hands were sweaty, my legs felt like jelly and I felt like I wanted either pass out or trow up. Which wasn't very good considered that I was in the middle of the highway in a car, with my best friends parents and had a flight to catch.

Calm down Scarlett it's just a job interview.

Just a job interview. Yeah right, more like the job interview. I mean, I was getting interviewed for a job as a reporter. But not just at any place, oh no, lady's and gentlemen I was gonna be a reporter at...

Drum roll please...

The frickin' WWE.

 _You mean IF you pass the interview._

My subconscious kindly reminded me.

Yeah, I got this. I mean how hard this interview was gonna be, right? It's not like it was going to crash and burn and they would think I was a complete idiot. Right?

Oh god I wanted to throw up again. Why did I let Seth get me the interview? I was probably gonna make a fool out of myself like always.

"You okay back there Scar?" Seth's dad, Phillip, asked looking at me from the rear view. "You're looking kida pale."

"I'm okay Mr. Rollins, just a little bit nervous." A little nervous, yeah right. More like a nervous wreck. Oh and by the way, I'm on the verge of puking in the car you love so much.

"You're gonna be fine sweetheart" Seth's mom, Linda, assured me. "I know you are an heck of a reporter. We have faith in you, Seth's got faith in you and most importantly, your grandma has faith in you" she turned around with a sweet smile.

She's right, I'm gonna go on that plane to Tampa, go to WWE and show them who Scarlett Winters really is.

Oh god we arrived to the airport, I don't wanna do this. I wanna go home to the safety of grandma Beth's home.

 _Stop whining and just do it._

Okay I can do this. I'm a stong and independent woman.

I got out of the car and got my wheeled suit case from the trunk.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Rollins" hugged them both.

"Goodbye baby" Linda kissed my cheek.

"Bye Scar" Phillip patted me on the back "Don't you worry, I warned Seth to take care of you." Well so much for the strong independent woman look I was going for.

"Thank you so much for everything, please keep an eye on grandma Beth"

"You know we will" Linda said getting in the car "Now to and make your dreams come true" And with that the drove off. Great know there's no getting out of this, I had to go to Tampa and rock that interview.

"Here I go" I said to myself as my flight was called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this is my first story ever. And I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I'm trying my best to make it a good one. So I hope you'll like it.** **Also english isn't my first language, so it may mave some grammar mistakes, but I'm trying my best to avoid it.** **I'll try to uptade at least once a week, altough I may update sooner.** **I don't own anything but the OC's and the plot.**

 **Brook** **eworm3 - Thank you so much for the coment,I didn't expectanyone to read the** **story. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

After a long 4 hour flight, I finally arrived to Tampa.

Thank god! I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Why didn't I stretched my legs on the plane you may ask?

Well, lets just say that I was sandwiched between a grumpy middle-aged man and the window, and when I asked him, politely, if I he could move a little bit so that I could go to the bathroom, he looked at me like I'd just told him I'd killed his cat, before reluctantly moving and giving me space.

After that, when I came back, I did my best to not have to ask him anything again.

I think he didn't liked me much, because I accidentally hit him in the face with my hand bag when I was trying to get to my seat, even though I felt really bad about it and apologized a thousand times. I even gave him a Kit-Kat as a peace offer but he just growled at me and took it without saying another word.

Now, where was Seth? I couldn't find him in this sea of people, God It looked like every single person in Tampa had decided to come to the airport today. At that point, I thought my faith was gonna be living in the airport forever, waiting for the day some kind soul would take pity of me and saved me from my terrible destiny. I wandered around a bit until I found him - the kind soul who would save me, aka my best friend - two toned hair, a goofy grin and a huge sign that said Sunshine.

That was Seth's nickname for me since we were kids. Apparently when I was little, I was always singing that song so Seth started calling me sunshine. I couldn't really complain, it was a cute nickname and I really liked that song, at least he didn't called booger or anything like it.

"Sethie" I said as I gave him a tight hug and he hugged me back "I missed you so much" I really did, we went from to be together every day all day, to only see each other on the hollidays.

"Same here Sunshine" he said as he let go and started carrying my suitcase as we walked towards his car. "Ready to kill that interview?"

 _I was gonna kill it alright, just not the way you were thinking._

"Sure!" I nodded vigorously looking like one of those toys with a big head that you put on the car.

As we got into the car and Seth started driving, I could feel myselft getting more and more anxious and I wanted to throw up again. At least when I was on the plane, grumpy guy made me forget about my nerves for a while, altough he kinda made me fear for my safety, I was pretty sure he secretly wanted to trow me out the window. But hey, at least I wasn't on the verge of passing out.

Oh my God, what I if throwed up in the bosses office? That would make an impression for sure, just maybe not a good one.

 _Easy Scarlett, don't be crazy._

"Scar? Are you listening? "

"Huh?"

"I asked if you needed to go to the hotel first or if we could to straight to the arena."

"We can go to the arena" I shrugged. "You remembered to book me a room, right?"

"No Scarlett, I was hopping you didn't mind sleeping on the streets tonight" he rolled his eyes at me. "Of course I booked you a room, there's a catch though."

"No need to be rude" I tried not to grin, but failed miserably. "What's the catch?"

"The hotel was full, so you'll have to sleep with me and..."

"That's the problem? I wouldn't be the first time, I'm not gonna grope you in your sleep or anything, you don't have to worry, your purity wil be intact" I giggled.

"Ha ha ha you're so funny" he said dryly "That's not it, the thing is I share the room with two other friends, Dean and Roman, who are also apart of the Shield, and they can be a little intimidating at first. But once you get to know them, they are actually pretty cool guys."

"Two big, and hopefully, hot wrestlers..." I trailed off "No complaints from me." I grinned.

I could roll with that. If they're Seth's friends, they must be nice people. I couldn't imagine Seth hanging around with jackasses. I just hopped the liked me, I'd be kinda awkward if they didn't.

"You minx" he grinned "But seriously, are you okay with that?"

"I don't mind, but you talked to them about this right?"

"Yeah, they were cool with it"

"Okay then." I smiled at him.

"Were here" he said parking the car. " Let's get you inside, and after you get the job I'll introduce you to Dean and Roman".

 _Could I really do this?_

"Do you really believe I can do this?"

He stopped, looked at me and took my hands in his.

"I'm one hunded percent sure you go this Sunshine" I smiled at the nickname. "You are one of the best reporters out there, I have faith in you Scar, otherwise I wouldn't have recommended you to Sthehanie. You can do this. Belive in Scarlett." He mocked the Shield catchphrase, making me laugh.

"You're right Sethie, lets do this."

I felt a wave of confidence at my best friend's words. Seth was right I was a good professional, graduated at the top of my class and nothing could stop me. Unless I was hit by a bus or something - that would probably stop me.

As we entered the arena I was overwhelmed by the people rushing around, runing from side to side. That reminded me of when I was at my friend's parents farm and saw when they killed a chicken, and then the chicken started running aroud with its head off. Lets just say I didn't eat chicken - or visited my friend's farm - for a very long time after that. These people reminded me of that chicken, runing around and occasionally bumping against each other.

We saw a few wrestlers along the way, I almost passed out when I saw the undertaker from distance, and I'm pretty sure I squeaked, making Seth chuckle. I had a huge fangirl crush on the Undertaker, every since I was a child he was my favorite wrestler. I used to write in my diary that he was my prince charming. Young love.

We finnaly arrived at a door with the name McMahon on it. Seth knocked, and we heard a faint "Come in" from inside.

Okay, time to shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter, I hope you'll like it. Special thanks to Brookeworm3 and Skovko for reviewing, I hope you'll like this one.**

 **I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake that you may find.**

 **I don't own anything but the OC's and the plot.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Seth opened the door and there she was...

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley in all of her glory.

She was the epitome of elegance. Tall, fit and dressed up to the nines. She was wearing a white silk button up shirt with long sleeves, paired with a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees. On her feet were a beautiful pair of 4 inch black pumps, that I was pretty sure, costed more than all of my possessions combined.

Looking at her, made me feel kind of underdressed. I was wearing a navy blue skater dress with a halter neck and some black pumps - not as fancy as Stephanie's - that added 2 inches to my 5'6" frame. My chest length dark brown hair was loose with some natural waves and my makeup was pretty natural.

Basically, me and the woman in front of me couldn't be more different. She had a vibe that said bow down to me peasant and obviously I didn't.

"Hello Seth" she said smiling at him, it wasn't a warm smile it was a smile who meant business. Then she turned her calculating eyes and me and I almost turned into a puddle on the ground. Boy, she was intimidating." This is the friend you told me about, I assume?"

"Yes, this is Scarlett" he nudged me into the room, since I was frozen in place, staring at Stephanie and smiling like some kind of creepy possessed doll. " I came with her, because she doesn't know her way around the arena. I'll leave you two alone".

What?

No!

Don't leave me alone. She looks like she could eat me for breakfast.

Oh crap! He left.

Okay Scarlett focus. Take a deep breath and calm your nerves, you wouldn't want to trow up in Stephanie's expencive shoes, would you?

I'd probably be in debt forever if I had to buy her a new pair.

"Hello Scarlett, it's nice to formally meet you" she extended her hand " I'm Stehanie Mcmahon-Helmsley".

I took a deep breath and shakily took her hand. " I-I'm Scarlett Winters, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Helmsley ".

Good Lord Scarlett, first you give the woman a poor excuse for a handshake, now you're stuttering, that's the best wayto make a good impression, for sure.

Calm the fuck down, you got this.

She sat on her throne - just kidding - on her chair and montioned me to sit in front of her. "Please call me Stephanie."

"I'll try".

"So... Seth told me a lot about you"

"All good things I hope" I tried to joke, but she just weakly smiled at my failed attempt of humor. Way to impress the boss.

"Yeah..." she trailed off and I cringed inside "So Seth told me you worked as a reporter?"

"Yes, I was a reporter for a news channel back home."

"Okay, and do you know anything about wrestling at all?"

"Yes, I know all the correct terminologies and moves, just don't know how to perform them" I laught, and she just looked at me. Talk about a tough audience. "I'm also aware of the in ring name of all current superstars on the main roster and I'm familiarized with most WWE's current storylines"

Shepanie raised a brow and nodded. It was about time I got a reaction out of her, the woman got the most impressive poker face I've ever seen.

"Well Scarlett I must say I'm impressed" Oh my God, I impressed the boss. Yeah Scarlet, way to go girl! I almost fist bumped the air, but thankfully caught myself before doing something really embarrassing. "So what do you think of this, we'll get you a backstage pass and for the next two weeks you come here, learn what you need to learn, practice some interviews and if we like your job, you'll get a contract."

"Yes, that would be amazing" I had a huge smile on my face, it was so big that I was afraid the corners of my mouth would rip and I ended up looking like the Joker.

"We would usually send you to NXT to gain some experience, but we desperately need a new reporter here on Raw, so if you do a good job in the next two weeks, you'll start on the main roster" She extended her hand and this time I gave her a nice firm handshake. "You can go now. I'll see you around"

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Stephanie, I promise I won't let you down. "

"I hope not Scarlett."

I left her office and as soon as I closed the door behind me, I couldn't hold back anymore. I fist bumped the air, did a little weird dance and whispered "Yes!" with so much enthusiasm that Daniel Bryan would be proud.

Thank God I was alone.

Or so I thought.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **So, who do you think caught Scar in her not so glamorous moment?**


End file.
